Some people have real problems
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Profundamente enterrado por el miedo, la tristeza y los gritos inaudibles, su pequeño pecho se está desgarrando al tratar de contener el llanto. Existen personas a punto de caer al precipicio, pero que pueden ser salvadas. Una historia inspirada en cinco canciones de Sia.
1. I'm In Here

_Sensaciones y sentimientos de Año Nuevo. Personalmente recomiendo escuchar la canción (si desean hacerlo) después de cada songfic. Le da un toque diferente._

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi; mientras que las canciones citadas son interpretadas y compuestas por Sia Furler (incluso el título del fic hace referencia a mi álbum favorito —"Algunas personas tienen problemas reales"—).**

* * *

 **1**

 **I'm In Here**

 _¿No puedes escuchar mi llamado?  
¿Ahora estás viniendo a por mí?  
He estado esperando  
A que vengas a rescatarme,  
Necesito que sostengas,  
Toda esa tristeza con la que no puedo  
Vivir dentro de mí_

— **Sia**

* * *

A penas era una leve llovizna, pero las gotas frías comenzaron a lavarle el rostro sucio, al igual que la sangre. Su rostro ardía y comenzaba a hincharse, aunque lo peor era el brazo izquierdo que le dolía cada que se movía; mientras caminaba entre la gente que no bajaba la vista para verle a menos de que hubieran chocado con él y quisieran regañarle, darle un manotazo por ser un estorbo en medio de la calle.

Él lo sabía: Inuyasha, el pequeño niño huérfano, era indeseable. Nadie lo quería, era una plaga que no debía existir. Desde que llegó a esa ciudad ruidosa hacía poco más de un año, fue entendiéndolo conforme aprendió a moverse en esa ciudad entre tropiezos, escalofríos y labios que mantenía apretados para no gritar.

Por eso no tenía hogar y vivía en las calles, sobreviviendo de lo que pudiera encontrar o hasta hurtar de los distraídos. Por esa razón la gente se daba el derecho de hacerle lo que quisiera, como golpearlo por cualquier excusa como ser pequeño o respirar en su presencia. No valía lo mismo que una persona —«¿Por qué no te mueres, eh? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, rata apestosa!»—. Cualquiera podría meterse con los que no pudieran defenderse, con los débiles como él.

Uno de sus tobillos se debilitó de repente y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sostenerse. Luego recordó que llevaba algunos días sin comer, aunque no sabía cuántos. Cuando tenía hambre por mucho tiempo, el vacío en su estómago solía desaparecer por un rato para después regresar más profundo, haciendo que su garganta también ardiera. Era algo que ni siquiera el agua podía apagar.

Seguramente él se enojaría cuando lo viera así.

—¿Por qué sólo vienes hasta que pasan tres días? —no se cansaba de repetírselo—. Si tienes hambre, ven.

Y aunque él se lo dijera, realmente no era algo tan fácil de hacer —cada que se decidía a hacerle caso, siempre terminaba dando la vuelta cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros—; él no quería ser una pequeña molestia que se volviera rápidamente en algo grande, inmensos problemas, como siempre tendía a hacer.

Tampoco era como si él tuviera mucho para repartir.

Cuando él se inclinaba para hablarle, su delgado y descolorido kimono se abría un poco, revelando unas formas prominentes que de a poco iban adoptando la forma de huesos. También, algunas veces, habían explosiones de colores —morado, verde y amarillo— pintadas sobre la piel delicada, como violentos fuegos artificiales, de esas que él conocía bien.

Y, una vez, Inuyasha creyó reconocer las marcas de unos dientes en un hombro.

—¿Tú no te peleas? —él le dijo como respuesta, evadiendo su vista—. Claro que sí. Eres muy violento para ser tan chiquito —después le dio una de esas palmadas en la cabeza como una forma suave de pedirle que se apresurara, porque en cualquier momento la puerta sería abierta y él debería entrar.

En eso consistía su relación, sin decir mucho, sin hacer preguntas dolorosas, formando una sensación «tranquila y mullida». Eso era lo que llamaban amistad, ¿verdad? Aunque los demás niños que vivían con su amigo decían que él era más parecido a una mascota secreta a la que le gustaba alimentar, acariciar el enredado y largo cabello negro —«¡Aunque de seguro tiene pulgas!»— cuando aún era pronto y él tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Estaba bien, a Inuyasha le molestaban los insultos hasta el punto de expresar su enojo con los puños, pero no el que lo llamaran una mascota. Él mismo había llegado a desear por las noches, mientras buscaba un lugar dónde dormir, ser un cachorro o un gato perezoso que pudiera descansar cuando quisiera, siendo calentado por la luz del sol y acariciado por una mano gentil que no le maltratara. Aunque, por el momento, la persona más indicada que podía imaginar para que tuviera el papel del «amo» sería Miroku.

Porque era más tranquilo, le ganaba con varios años y, cuando acercaba sus dedos a su cabeza desconfiada y encontraba la misma calidez que en él, soltaba una sonrisa triste. Parecía como si Inuyasha también le estuviera ayudando de alguna forma. Al menos eso se lo decían sus ojos azules cuando se nublaban y miraba hacia el cielo, como buscando algo.

Al pensar en ellos, en los profundos suspiros melancólicos, Inuyasha cambió de dirección al bajar por una calle y después cruzar un pequeño puente de madera. Se estaba acercando a esas zonas de la ciudad que tenían más gente de noche que de día. Más personas de miradas indiferentes, vestidas con ropas elegantes y calzado cuidado, comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, hasta hacer que el suelo de piedra repiqueteara por el sonido de la madera al chocar.

Él trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de la corriente de gente, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a los locales donde las mujeres de kimonos brillantes y caras en blanco y rojo encendían las luces —algunas de gas, otras de papel e incluso algunas, las de los lugares más grandes, tenían «electricidad»—. No quería pensar en la hora, darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Esperaba —deseaba— que no fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para que esa puerta desgastada de madera ya estuviera cerrada para él.

Pero no, por fin Inuyasha se encontró con algo de suerte: las lámparas aún no se había encendido en esa zona —en el barrio gris y menos brillante—, así que buscó con sus enormes ojos oscuros alguna señal de Miroku sin mucho resultado.

 _«Él sabe qué hacer. Él es listo.»_

El niño pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos, acariciándose con dificultad debido al dolor y el tiritar a causa del frío. Oculto en una esquina, continuó esperando mientras la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

 _«Se va a enojar, pero no me va a gritar. Siempre es bueno conmigo.»_

Estuvo tentado a hacerlo, sus huesos débiles y la sensación pegajosa le decían que se atreviera a entrar. ¿Pero después qué haría? Seguramente sería echado a palos por ser un intruso y, si se enteraban que era amigo de Miroku, seguramente él también sería castigado. Además, Miroku le había prohibido el entrar a ese lugar sin importar qué ocurriera. Se lo advirtió con una enorme línea en la frente, obligándole a verlo a los ojos a la hora de hacer su promesa.

—¿Por qué no? —había dicho, casi como un quejido. En un lugar de su mente inocente e infantil, Inuyasha aún soñaba con tener un techo bajo el cual vivir, un sitio donde también se encontrara su único amigo.

—¡Porque no quiero! —él le contestó, siendo esa la única vez que lo vio en verdad enojado. Aun así, al escucharse gritar, suavizó la mirada—. Soy malo, y quiero ser el único de los dos que tenga una buena vida —entonces, soltó una carcajada que en lugar de escucharse más como la risa de un niño, sonó a alguien mayor—, como fregar pisos hasta que te sangren las manos o trabajar en la cocina hasta que te duela la espalda y quieras llorar. Pero no debes llorar.

A Inuyasha eso no le sonaba tan horrible porque al menos no dormiría en las calles, sobre la tierra congelada y las rocas filosas; y sería alimentado, poco, pero tendría comida en su plato.

Él se lo comentó en un susurro a Miroku, y éste le apretó la nariz hasta hacerlo gritar.

—¡Suéltame, Miroku! ¡Tonto!

—No, tú eres el tonto. No sabes nada —le dijo—. Y no quiero que eso cambie.

Después de eso, Inuyasha no volvió a mencionar algo al respecto, solamente continuaba manteniendo su promesa. Pero en ese momento le estaba costando mucho.

—Miroku… —susurró, y como si alguien le hubiera escuchado, se oyó el repentino sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la salida.

Inuyasha no esperó a ver el rostro del niño que comenzaba a calzarse unas viejas sandalias de paja, sólo salió corriendo en su dirección al ver su complexión delgada y cabello recogido.

—¡Jakotsu! —le gritó y el niño estuvo a punto de dejar caer el pedazo de papel que estaba usando para encender las lámparas.

— _Inuyasha_. ¿Qué quieres? —Jakotsu habló en voz baja al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

En su caso, Inuyasha no tuvo la misma preocupación, él sólo quería que llamaran a su amigo: —Dile a Miroku que salga. Rápido. Sólo un momento —soltó como proyectiles por la urgencia. Ya no sabía lo que quería. Si eran las atenciones dadas lo que él necesitaba o el ver a un rostro familiar, ser visto a través de una mirada suave.

Jakotsu meneó la cabeza, como negándose, y los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a arder, al igual que su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a decirle incluso un «por favor», rogarle, pero el niño ni siquiera eso le permitió.

—No está —dijo, sin verlo a los ojos. Parecía realmente incómodo—. Vino un monje y se lo llevó.

Inuyasha volvió a actuar antes de pensar: se lanzó hacia él, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo, olvidando por un momento sus heridas o que el chico era mayor que él, aunque prácticamente tenían la misma estatura.

—¡¿Y por qué se lo llevó?! —lo tomó del cuello de su kimono de tela brillante y diseño extrañamente femenino, sin mucha fuerza—. Ustedes… alguien… debió hacer algo —se estaba cansando incluso al hablar, tanto que terminó jadeando.

—¡No te enojes conmigo! —Jakotsu retrocedió para soltarse de su débil agarre. Cuando estuvo libre se acomodó la ropa—. Él lo conocía y pagaron por él, así que se fue —también, aunque debería estar enojado por su trato, en lugar de demostrarlo le lanzó una mirada lastimera—. ¿Por qué se quedaría aquí?

Su cabello y harapos estaban escurriendo y comenzó a mojar el piso de madera. Sus labios, que se estaban tornando azules, no dejaban de temblar.

Una mujer de aspecto atractivo y unos ojos tan rojos como sus labios salió. Llevaba un par de _geta_ colgando de su mano los cuales arrojó, sin preocuparse de que estuvo muy cerca de golpear a alguno de los niños.

—Jakotsu, termina de una vez —le regañó con tono perezoso y éste, sin pensarlo mucho, se apresuró para terminar con su trabajo. Sólo le faltaba una lámpara por encender cuando la mujer por fin reparó en la existencia del otro niño—. ¿Tú qué quieres? —le preguntó, sin ocultar su desagrado.

Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil, sin decir una sola palabra y sólo mirando a la muchacha —cuando le prestabas mucha atención, podías ver bajo el maquillaje unos rasgos que seguían siendo un tanto infantiles—. Parpadear, respirar y observar era lo único que podía hacer, porque eso era lo único que no le habían quitado.

Una voz masculina sonó detrás de su espalda, pero él ni siquiera volteó. Sólo siguió sumido en sus pensamientos sobre nada. Tal vez lo que en realidad estaba tratando de hacer era no pensar.

—Buenas noches —sin mucha energía, la muchacha saludó al hombre antes de tomar su paraguas. Había decido ignorar de nuevo su presencia. Nadie se fijó realmente en él, sólo Jakotsu, quien le dirigió una última mirada antes de entrar en el lugar y desaparecer junto con el desconocido.

El paraguas del hombre fue colgado cerca de la entrada. La chica se sentó en un cajón y, después de hacer su asiento más cómodo con la ayuda de un desteñido cojín, encendió una pipa delgada y alargada con un movimiento ágil. Soltó una nube de olor desagradable y ese humo gris le hizo estornudar.

Otra vez su ruido provocó que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vete! —sacudió su mano, ahuyentándolo. Pero Inuyasha permaneció parado, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Ella se molestó, así que se levantó y le amenazó con su pipa, tirando cenizas sobre el suelo—. ¡Lárgate! Con esa apariencia vas a espantar a la gente.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más: el rostro del niño se contrajo en una mueca y salió corriendo. Las simples amenazas de una muchacha menuda fueron suficientes para asustarlo.

Estaba tan alterado que la presencia —incluso sólo el sonido— de las personas y sus paraguas, los _jinrikisha_ y sus conductores, le perturbaron lo suficiente como para sentirse amenazado. Era como si cada uno le juzgara con unos ojos aterradores, brillantes y cueles. Seres tan altos y superiores que él debía ser la criatura más pequeña del mundo.

Diminuto. Solo. Abandonado en la oscuridad.

«¡A nadie le interesas, rata apestosa!»

El cielo parecía como si se fuera a caer y el mundo le empujaba, dándole codazos. Y él seguía corriendo.

Hasta que sus pies descalzos resbalaron y el niño cayó, rodando, chocando contra el empedrado, haciendo que sus huesos se estremecieran, la piel se rasgara y él se cubriera la cabeza para intentar protegerse. Nuevamente llegaba esa sensación conocida que jamás se iba, sólo se hacía más fuerte. Siempre — _¿Por qué?_ —.

Su cuerpo se detuvo sobre un charco en un sitio que no reconocía, con unas extremidades que no le respondían. Respiró frenéticamente, como tratando de alcanzar el oxígeno que alguien intentara robarle. Por fin se había quedado sin fuerzas, por lo que no fue de extrañar que la máscara se rompiera —sólo era un niño de ocho años—, y comenzara a llorar sin preocuparse de ser escuchado.

Los sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo estaban desbordándose, y se sentía como si su pequeño pecho se fuera a desgarrar. Llamó a varias personas entre lágrimas: pidió las manos gentiles de su madre, la fuerza de un padre a quien jamás había conocido, la voz de un amigo que parecía haberlo dejado atrás…

Pero en esa ciudad donde la lluvia era ruidosa y la gente parecía ocupada en sus propios asuntos, sus lágrimas y gritos no se escuchaban. ¿Era porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes o porque no tenían en mismo valor?

El agua se acumulaba, subiendo de nivel, sin que la ayuda llegara. La calle era un río violento que se lo llevaba todo.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _-_ _Jinrikisha_ _(o también conocido como rickshaw) es un medio de transporte tradicional parecido a una carroza pequeña donde caben máximo unas tres personas. La diferencia es que es jalado por un hombre y tiene sólo dos ruedas. Es una especie de bicitaxi._

 _-_ _Geta_ _. Un tipo de calzado típico japonés de madera. Es como una sandalia, pero tiene dos "dientes" que actúan como si plataformas._

 _-Supongo que sería bueno (o no) decir que_ _esta historia se desarrolla a principios de 1900_ _, entre el periodo Meiji y Taishou. Creo que su localización más adecuada sería en Kioto, en el distrito de Shimabara, más o menos cuando comenzó el declive de esa zona._


	2. Don't bring me down

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi; mientras que las canciones citadas son interpretadas y compuestas por Sia Furler.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Don't Bring Me Down**

 _Tenue luz del alba  
Te estoy escuchando inhalando y exhalando  
Sin necesitar nada  
Eres dulce miel  
Eres hermosa, nubes flotantes, suave mundo  
No puedo sentir mis labios  
_ _ **—Sia**_

* * *

En la tienda se escuchaba una exhalación rasposa cada que se respiraba, entre cansada y adormilada; mientras que en su lengua el intenso sabor amargo explotaba. Sentado sobre un pequeño banco de madera, Inuyasha se llevaba a la boca las ciruelas en conserva que iba sacando directamente del frasco. El anciano que se encontraba frente a él —el dueño de esos peculiares suspiros— parecía entretenerse viendo las diferentes caras que el niño ponía, sin siquierra molestarse en ocultarlo.

El hombre seguía con la mirada el recorrido de la mano pequeña a la boca sin apartarle los ojos de encima, cuando lo más adecuado sería prestarle atención al procedimiento que le estaban realizando. Las muchachas se lo dijeron: «Taoka-san, le mostraremos cómo se coloca el ungüento. Así podrá hacerlo solo», pero al parecer su curiosidad por el niño de las extremidades vendadas era superior a sus problemas de espalda.

Inuyasha sabía que Kaede haría un comentario al respecto —en ese momento estaba observando al par con su típica cara de seriedad, como la de una anciana atrapada en un cuerpo de niña—, pero sería hasta que el hombre se fuera. O no. Kaede ya había aprendido que sus quejas sobre Inuyasha siempre eran respondidas con simples asentimientos de cabeza por parte de su hermana.

—Tienes la ventaja de estar herido —esa pequeña altanera le había dicho hacía algunos días atrás, y seguramente tenía la razón.

El anciano se puso de pie con dificultad después de acomodarse la ropa, ocultando su torso arrugado que de repente Inuyasha asoció con las ciruelas, lo que de inmediato le obligó a parar de comer. Las muchachas le entregaron un envoltorio de papel y las dos hicieron una reverencia cuando recibieron el pago. Kaede fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta, sin embargo, el hombre se detuvo frente a él antes de partir.

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo con sus ojos enormes, esperando alguna pregunta habitual para ese entonces —¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?—, pero lo único que hizo fue meter dos dedos huesudos en el frasco y tomar una de sus versiones más pequeñas y comestibles de él mismo.

El niño se quedó un buen rato con el rostro confundido, hasta que una señora entró —otra clienta— y le tocó el rostro.

—Se te va a partir la cara si pones esa expresión.

La mujer se acercó al pequeño mostrador e Inuyasha se llevó la mano hacia la frente, haciendo otra mueca. No le gustaba que la gente le tocara tan familiarmente, pero no era capaz de reclamárselo a esas personas, ser desagradable y violento. Después de todo, seguramente uno de esos clientes debió haber sido quien lo trajera a ese sitio, aunque no recordaba quién. Él estaba inconsciente para ese entonces, congelado y a penas con vida. Kaede le había comentado unos días después de que despertara que él estaba completamente azul, que sinceramente hasta su hermana tenía dudas de que se recuperara. Pero lo hizo: una semana después, Inuyasha abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con dos rostros preocupados.

—¡Hermana, hermana! —la menor había hecho mucho alboroto, mientras que la mayor se acercaba en silencio, con cuidado de no asustarlo ni confundirlo más de lo que debía estar.

La chica de piel pálida y apariencia delicada tocó su rostro en busca de fiebre; le dio agua para beber y le arropó para dejar que descansara un poco más. Así era la mayor, Kikyou. Una niña de a penas unos trece años, pero que fácilmente podría aparentar ser mayor cuando le veías trabajar. Y a nadie parecía importarle su edad porque de alguna forma la gente sentía estima por ella, podría ser que hasta respeto. A Inuyasha le agradaba Kikyou, pero a veces le daba miedo. Su carácter calmado, maduro y silencioso hacía que él no supiera cómo debía actuar en su presencia, y cuando menos se daba cuenta, ella estaba a su lado o detrás de él, lo cual solía tomarlo por sorpresa.

Aun así, con todo y la extraña forma de ser de esas hermanas —con sus conductas que no correspondían a sus cuerpos pequeños y rostros infantiles—, Inuyasha cayó en las manos de dos niñas huérfanas que vivían por su cuenta. Las encargadas de atender una pequeña tienda, el negocio que les había dejado un familiar, aunque eso era todo lo que había escuchado. Tampoco era como si le gustara hacerles preguntas, porque eso suponía que ellas podrían hacer lo mismo.

Sólo fue dejando que sus manos atendieran sus heridas, le vistieran y alimentaran, aunque él no tuviera con qué pagarles —después de recuperarse debería buscar cómo conseguir dinero, eso era lo que comenzaba a pensar recientemente—.

Otras tres personas entraron después, antes de que se oscureciera y Kikyou y Kaede empezaran a cerrar la tienda,asegurando todas la puertas.

Inuyasha se levantó con cuidado de su asiento y se acomodó las pequeñas muletas bajo cada brazo, después las siguió. Desde que se las entregaron, él se había encargado de adaptarse lo más rápido que pudiera. De esa forma dejaría de depender tanto de Kaede y Kikyou para hacer cualquier cosas. Acostumbrado a hacer todo solo, le molestaba el sentirse un inútil. «Yo puedo», se convirtió en la frase que más repetía a lo largo del día, y las chicas dejaban que él lo intentara, a pesar de que iba con un paso lento que terminaba frustrando tanto a Kaede como al propio Inuyasha.

Atrás de la tienda se encontraba la diminuta casa de las hermanas. Una cocina, un pasillo y una habitación.

—¿Podrías traer los platos, Kaede? —Kikyou preguntó, mientras se encargaba de la comida, hoy era su turno.

—Sí, hermana —la niña se apresuró a seguir las órdenes, como siempre. Era como si le encantará obedecer a su hermana mayor. Inuyasha comprendía un poco, con una pizca de envidia por no ser aún capaz de andar de esa forma, con movimientos escurridizos.

—Como una rata —refunfuñó en voz baja.

Kikyou se dio cuenta de su cara de berrinche mientras se acercaba con la cena, caminando con los brazos ocupados.

—Inuyasha —llamó su atención—. Quita lo que hay en la mesa para que pueda poner las ollas.

Tras unos parpadeos, el niño se lanzó rápidamente para recoger los botones que estaban regados en la superficie de la mesa. Eran una especie de colección que Kikyou formaba desde que las mujeres que trabajaban haciendo ropa comenzaron regalárselos; pero él los había tomado, atraído por los colores y las diferentes formas. Inuyasha los colocó en la caja metálica que olía dulce, dejándola sobre sus piernas al momento de sentarse.

—Tienes que regresarlos a su lugar —la muchacha le recordó. Ahora los tres estaban sentados.

—Sí —el contestó, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca. El arroz era lo que más le gustaba. No tenía nada de especial, seguramente sabía como cualquiera, pero siempre estaba en su plato, calentando su rostro con el vapor blanco.

Era normal que las chicas volvieran a llenar su plato antes de que él lo terminara o pidiera otra porción. Lo hacían sin problemas, inclusive Kaede se abstenía a decir cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto, como que se terminaría todo o que se estaba convirtiendo en un glotón. Ellas también comprendían, porque un techo, un trabajo y comida era todo lo que parecían necesitar para vivir —eso era lo más valioso—. Y porque, al momento de atenderlo, ambas vieron las heridas en su cuerpo extremadamente delgado; y cuando por fin pudo salir de la habitación y le dieron alimentos sólidos, fueron testigos de cómo antes siquiera de extender la mano temblorosa para alcanzar algo, las lágrimas cayeron sin poder detenerlas.

Kikyou regañó a Kaede cuando ésta, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, tomó un pedazo de pescado asado con unos palillos y lo metió en su boca, atragantándolo por poco.

—Ten cuidado.

—Es que debe comer…

Después de la tos y las palmadas en la espalda, Inuyasha se talló el rostro y masticó entre hipidos, con la cabeza agachada, concentrado en lo que tenía al frente, porque seguía sin creer aún en la cena del día de hoy que todo fuese real.

 _«¿Y si en realidad estoy muerto?»_ , Inuyasha solía pensar en eso recientemente. No era algo que debía estar en la cabeza de un niño de su edad, pero igual que sus sentimientos tristes y molestos era algo que simplemente no podía dejar a un lado.

En ocasiones sólo aparecía ese destello como un breve mensaje a la hora que se descubría sintiendo algo agradable en su pecho, cuando quería incluso sonreír —lo que era extraño, porque él no sonreía—. Otras veces era más intenso, como cuando se reflejaba en una superficie y él se quedaba analizándose hasta que sus rasgos se desdibujaban y, al abrir y cerrar los ojos para limpiar la imagen, no se reconocía. ¿Quién era ese niño con el cabello demasiado largo? ¿Por qué tenía las manos y las piernas cubiertas con vendajes? Se veía tan confundido...

Entonces daba un respingo porque recordaba que ese niño era él, más limpio, con las mejillas más llenas y con una ropa diferente, no tan desgastada como la anterior.

¿Pero era eso verdad o sólo se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Y si aún estaba en el agua, con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que lo hacía creer esas cosas? Eso podía pasar, creía haber escuchado algunas historias así contadas a gritos por algunos ebrios. Ellos también tenían sueños sobre personas y lugares, y aunque él no sabía qué era estar borracho, conocía el aturdimiento de un golpe. Bien podría estar imaginado todo.

Esa idea fue tan intensa esa noche que se encontró dando vueltas en el _futon_ , escuchando de fondo el sonido de algunos bichos y la respiración de Kaede durmiendo a su lado, con la boca abierta. Se le notaba tan tranquila, como una niña cualquiera, a pesar de que ya estaba _marcada_. La niña iba de un lado al otro con un parche sobre el lado derecho, donde una vez hubo un ojo, pero ya no. Ella misma le había dicho que fue a causa de una infección cuando era más pequeña, así que ya se había acostumbrado.

Una leve luz azulada se extendía sobre la piel de la niña, e Inuyasha sintió una reciente curiosidad por ver la cicatriz que se escondía bajo el cuero, tal vez hasta compararla con las suyas, ver en qué se diferenciaban. Entonces se sentó, pero Kaede rodó, dando el rostro hacia el otro, como buscando a su hermana. El niño levantó la vista y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kikyou también estaba despierta, con las piernas dobladas y atraídas hacia su pecho.

Ella vio hacia su dirección cuando escuchó el sonido de la tela al moverse.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le dijo en voz baja. Su voz queda, la piel blanca que parecía resplandecer y la cara siempre tranquila combinaban muy bien con la oscuridad.

—No —respondió. Aunque también susurró como la muchacha, la niña a su lado volvió a moverse, haciéndose un ovillo. Kikyou arropó a su hermana antes de comenzar a levantarse.

—¿Quieres salir?

Inuyasha asintió.

Kikyou le ayudó a caminar, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro o incluso cargándole cuando había algún tipo de obstáculo en el camino —la muchacha comentó con alivio que había ganado peso—. No fueron muy lejos, sólo se sentaron frente a la tienda, en una calle solitaria. Afuera todo estaba silencioso, con todas las casas y negocios cerrados como si no existiera nadie más. Tampoco hacía frío. El viento resultaba casi cálido, aunque pronto llegaría el otoño.

Kikyou respiró hondo, disfrutando del aire fresco. Resultó que ella no dormía mucho y le era muy habitual el sentarse a esperar a que el sol saliera.

—Tus heridas están sanando rápidamente. Me alegro —le dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—. Pronto vas a poder moverte libremente.

—Sí —él volteó hacia el frente, hacia el cielo de color azul marino, casi púrpura. A penas algunas estrellas brillaban.

—Pensé que estarías más feliz. Aunque de todas formas no hablas mucho —Kikyou continuó observándolo por un rato, él podía sentir su mirada, pero al notar que no le prestaba atención, decidió ver también hacia arriba—. Está bien. Yo tampoco lo hago.

Inuyasha dio unos vistazos breves al perfil de la chica —a penas una probada de una mejilla, una nariz, la barbilla—, después se miró los pies. Bajo la planta se sentía la fresca roca rasposa del empedrado y había un poco de tierra negra metiéndose entre los pequeños dedos, molestándole y haciéndole cosquillas por partes iguales. Aún continuaba con la duda de si esa realidad era causada por su mente, mas Inuyasha tenía otra cosa que le preocupaba aún más.

—Kikyou —comenzó, armándose de valor, porque si era un hombre debía ser valiente—. ¿Tengo que irme cuando me cure? —sus ojos se encontraron.

Aunque ya no recordara con claridad su antigua vida pues sus recuerdos se estaban degradando hasta convertirse en malos sueños —en vagas sensaciones—, no quería regresar a ella de ninguna forma. Pensar en eso le quitaba las ganas de comer y mojaba sus ojos. Porque Inuyasha comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la esencia de las hierbas medicinales, los ungüentos apestosos y la madera húmeda; hasta ya no le desagradaba mucho el ver a personas ir y venir a la tienda.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no estaba solo.

Kikyou colocó las manos sobre su regazo, alisando las arrugas del _kimono_ que ella usaba para dormir. Inuyasha temió que ella realmente no hubiera escuchado su voz como le ocurrió con muchas personas, o que al pronunciar esas palabras el encanto se rompiera. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella seguía reparando en su existencia, sintió preocupación.

Cuánto se alivió de escuchar la voz de Kikyou hablándole.

—Escuché que no tienes ningún familiar o conocido con quién vivir —ella comentó e Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. No tenía a nadie, al menos no que contara. Él era un niño que era fácil de odiar—. Si quieres irte, nadie te va a detener —continuó. Seguía escuchándose muy formal—. Pero para eso debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte y grande como para valértelas por ti mismo. De otra forma, Kaede se preocuparía mucho, y yo también.

La sensación de que había una mano rodeando su cuello se esfumó, soltando la inquietud y llevándosela, por el momento.

—Aún soy pequeño y débil —se apresuró a responder. Era la primera vez que le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

Como el único acto despreocupado que vio en ella, Kikyou hundió los hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces todavía vas a tener que vivir con nosotros —Inuyasha también sonrió. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a pintarse con otros colores, la oscuridad se disipó y se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del hombre que repartía el periódico, Kikyou tomó su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Entonces caminaron de esa forma hacia casa, donde seguramente Kaede ya los estaría esperando.


	3. Lullaby

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi; mientras que las canciones citadas son interpretadas y compuestas por Sia Furler.**

* * *

 **3**

 **Lullaby**

 _Envía un deseo a una estrella  
Haz el trabajo y llegarás lejos  
Envía un deseo a una estrella  
Haz un mapa y ahí estás  
_ **—Sia**

* * *

Inuyasha se despertó por el ruido de un extraño tocando fuertemente la puerta. El sonido insistente y los llamados desesperados le hicieron levantarse y abrir la tienda. El hombre que estaba afuera se congeló por un instante cuando vio el rostro malhumorado del muchacho, pero después señaló hacia el niño inconsciente que cargaba en sus brazos.

—Por favor —dijo, e Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Kikyou y Kaede ya estaban ahí, así que comenzaron con sus atenciones hacia el niño con fiebre y preguntas para el padre, quien se esforzaba por concentrarse; Inuyasha fue a calentar agua para el té. Los tres ya tenían muy aprendido lo que cada quien debía de hacer en esas situaciones —incluso él comenzó a dormir en el pasillo para facilitar las cosas—.

Todos se habían acostumbrado de alguna forma a la rutina que había comenzado cuando Kikyou regresó de Tokio.

La gente ya estaba enterada de que la muchacha se había ido a estudiar y obtener su licencia firmada directamente por el gobierno de la capital. La niña que habían visto crecer era una talentosa y hermosa mujer adulta. Ahora había una enfermera en el barrio en la que los vecinos y hasta personas que vivían en otras zonas sabían que podían confiar.

El hombre se fue con su hijo en la mañana, cuando la fiebre bajó y ellas le entregaron medicina. Él no dejó de hacerles reverencias en agradecimiento ni aunque se estuviera dirigiendo a la salida, y el niño sólo parpadeaba sin saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Las muchachas entraron a la cocina, donde Inuyasha ya les esperaba con una bebida caliente.

—Gracias —Kikyou le dijo, y él evadió el rostro que había aparecido de repente a su lado para ponerse con sus acostumbrados refunfuños.

—No sé cómo van a conseguir dinero para abrir su consultorio si continúan sin cobrarle a la gente —desde que Kikyou había regresado de Tokio, les expresó su deseo de crear un centro para atender a personas. Entonces Kaede se ofreció a ser su aprendiz y asistente, como ya se esperaba.

—Siempre habrá una forma. Tenemos la tienda y mi hermana el hospital —Kaede siempre se inclinaría por un lado, no era difícil imaginar cuál—. Y tú menos que nadie debería decir eso, Inuyasha.

El muchacho supo cuánta razón existía en esa frase, pero el tono de regaño en la voz de la chica siempre lograba exasperarlo. Quería sonar como alguien mayor a pesar de que tenían los mismos dieciséis años, y él le ganaba con unos meses. No había de qué presumir, sólo madurez falsa.

Inuyasha se preparó para responder con palabras maleducadas, pero jamás las soltó. Una tos interrumpió el inicio de una nueva pelea.

—¿Pasa algo, hermana? —rápidamente Kaede buscó con la mirada a Kikyou, quien se daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, como si se hubiera atragantado.

—No —negó suavemente—. Ustedes siguen siendo unos niños —su voz, aunque ronca, demostró unas vibraciones que hablaban sobre un buen humor, una sonrisa implícita.

—Eso no es cierto —la hermana menor arrugó el rostro e Inuyasha le acompañó cruzando los brazos.

Kikyou se levantó sin haber terminado su té, bajo la excusa de que se le hacía tarde. Se despejó la cara atándose el cabello en una coleta, tomó su abrigo —aunque se encontraban en medio del caluroso verano— y se levantó, rumbo a su trabajo.

—¡Buena suerte, hermana! —Kaede se despidió. Ambos la acompañaron a la salida, como cada mañana.

—No peleen —les recordó, antes de cerrar la puerta. Por un instante, lo único que quedó de ella fue el repicar de los zapatos contra el empedrado y el carraspear de una garganta.

La tarea de los que se quedaban era abrir la tienda y encargarse de ella, lo que no resultaba tan fácil como se esperaba. Además de aprender a diferenciar cada medicamento, hierba y pomada, así mismo era necesario el conocer a cada cliente. No era lo mismo atender a la simpática abuela que gustaba de una charla previa antes de su compra, que tratar con el callado que es directo y a quien sólo le interesaba que le dieran su mercancía.

Para Kaede era fácil porque, a pesar de naturaleza un tanto desconfiada, se sentía cómoda interactuando con los vecinos con los que había vivido desde que era pequeña. En cambio, a Inuyasha aún le costaba el no parecer tan cortante o brusco, aunque no se esforzaba en actuar de diferente manera. Kikyou le dijo una vez que estaba bien el no frustrarse por ello, que ya no era un extraño para las personas. Y seguramente estaba en lo cierto.

Los niños que iban a comprar caramelos le trataban como a un viejo gruñón, haciéndole bromas o intercambiando majaderías, pero siempre salían riendo. También las señoras eran rápidas para comenzar una charla de cualquier cosa, hasta de él mismo. Inuyasha podría achacar esas actitudes demasiado familiares al gusto de la gente por molestarle, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Aunque le costara decirlo por su incapacidad de ponerlo en palabras, él estaba agradecido de tener un trabajo porque le hacía sentir útil, al mismo tiempo que aminoraba la carga en los hombros de Kikyou, quien trabajaba día con día, siempre con la idea de ayudar. Esa era su pulsión natural.

A pesar de ser aún muy joven, Kikyou siempre tuvo una imagen de autosuficiencia que impresionaba al resto, lo que facilitaba el ser digna de confianza, una persona indicada a la cual confiar responsabilidades. Por eso todos olvidaban que sólo tenía veinte años y podría fatigarse en algún momento.

Inuyasha se percató de ello al verlo con sus propios ojos poco tiempo después, aquella mañana cuando ella regresó del trabajo después de noches enteras sin dormir a causa de alguna emergencia en el hospital.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a soltar la pregunta inimaginable. Lo hizo sin pensar, su boca se movió tan rápido cuando notó el rostro demasiado pálido de Kikyou, con los ojos hundidos, al igual que sus hombros.

—Sí —respondió, pero su voz de autosuficiencia fue opacada cuando se aclaró la garganta.

—¿En serio? —Inuyasha insistió, más cuando se acercó hacia la muchacha y vio su cabello despeinado y la mirada opaca en la persona que siempre llevaba una imagen pulcra.

—Por supuesto —Kikyou, harta del escrutinio, respondió violentamente, empujándolo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando notó el gesto sorprendido de Inuyasha.

—No lo parece.

Kaede vio lo suficiente como para elegir un lado diferente al acostumbrado: —Voy a estar de acuerdo con Inuyasha esta vez.

Las miradas preocupadas le supieron tan raras a Kikyou que siguió insistiendo, buscando la forma de deshacerse de ellas.

—Estoy bien. Tomé siestas, sólo necesito un baño y quizá comer algo… —la muchacha se vio interrumpida cuando Inuyasha, irritado por el palabrerío sin sentido, tomó a Kikyou entre sus brazos y la cargó hacia su habitación.

Nunca imaginó que ella fuera así de ligera, o que pudiera gritar, conmocionada.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame! —él sólo la bajó para colocarle dentro de su futon, más molesta y avergonzada que agradecida—. Sólo necesito sentarme un poco. No es para tanto.

—Eso a nadie le importa. ¿Verdad, Kaede? —el ser maleducado le daba la libertad de hacer lo que su egoísmo le dictara.

—Claro que no —desde la entrada del cuarto, la muchacha se mostró totalmente de acuerdo con las acciones precipitadas de Inuyasha. Su ojo sano mostró complicidad—. Hermana, debes descansar. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Ya la escuchaste —la autoridad fue raptada por los menores de la casa, para sorpresa de la mayor.

—Se han revelado —con un suspiro, Kikyou se rindió, acomodándose entre las telas suaves. A pesar de haberse resistido tanto, cayó dormida en poco tiempo. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente.

—Si está así de cansada, ¿por qué no lo dice? —Inuyasha se quejó en voz baja. El orgullo de Kikyou resultaba un buen contendiente para el suyo.

—Porque cree que no puede —Kaede contestó, mientras cubría con una manta delgada a su hermana—. Sólo piensa en nosotros, así que no ve más allá de eso —la chica salió de la habitación con la intención de abrir la tienda. Alguien debía hacerlo, y con sólo ver a Inuyasha sabía que hoy sería la única que trabajaría.

Él permaneció sentado sobre el piso, a un lado de ella por lo que pudiera necesitar, al menos eso se decía. Gran parte de su guardia se la pasó observándola a detalle, desde el contraste de la piel clara contra el cabello obscuro a la separación de los labios, por donde respiraba. Aún le costaba aceptar la fragilidad de esa mujer, y le indignaba el percatarse a penas. La impotencia resultaba tan amarga.

Kikyou despertó unas horas más tarde. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el muchacho aún en su habitación. Seguramente creyó en un principio que él acababa de llegar, pero lo conocía, así que no tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la verdad.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí, Inuyasha.

—No. De todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer —hundió los hombros como si no le importara; después de todo, Kaede sería capaz de encargarse de todo. Bajo la seguridad de ese pensamiento, se atrevió a agregar algo más—: Y debo saldar mis deudas.

—Aún sigues hablando sobre eso —Kikyou sonó cansada, pero era del tipo de cansancio que se sentía cuando la gente no escucha tus palabras, sólo oye lo que quiere. En ese caso, Inuyasha era el terco al que le costaba entender que eso era innecesario.

—Has hecho mucho por mí. Tantas cosas que no creo ser capaz de pagarlas —lo sabía, y eso le frustraba. ¿Qué precio tenía otorgarle una vida al olvidado en el lodo?

La muchacha se sentó para tener un intercambio de miradas más anivelado. De esta forma, esperaba que lo entendiera.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —le dijo con claridad. Pero si las palabras fallaban de alguna forma, sus ojos lo dijeron: «Entre familia no hay deudas». Inuyasha ya no era un extraño entre ellas, tampoco un niño.

Con dieciséis años, él ya había crecido lo suficiente como para ser capaz de cargar a Kikyou, ser más alto que ella y comprender tantas cosas que antes le hubieran pesado, haciéndole imposible el caminar sin temblores en las piernas y lágrimas en los ojos. Y ya no era así.

—Supongo que al menos ya soy capaz de protegerte.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, así que no pudo ver el tipo de gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer hermosa. Su propia cobardía no le pudo más que la duda. ¿Lo habría entendido?

En medio de su frustración hacia él mismo, Kikyou colocó su mano sobre la suya. El choque de temperaturas —cálido y frío—, sumado con los dedos que se entrelazaron con los suyos, fueron el impulso que Inuyasha necesitó para animarse a volver a verla, encontrando una sonrisa un tanto cansada, pero genuina. Así que la imitó.

Él tomó ese gesto como el permiso de cuidar de ella más directamente, que no le impediría el preocuparse como lo hizo cuando se negó a descansar. En verdad juraba que vio esa señal, más clara que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, ¿por qué hizo eso?

Después de unos días en cama —bajo el juego de un «enfermero para la enfermera»—, le pidió «algo de comer». Se aprovechó de que él haría cualquier cosa por ella y actuó sola, como siempre, bajo la excusa de pensar en los demás. Entonces bloqueó la puerta.

¿Por qué creyó que no dejarles entrar era la mejor elección? ¿En qué cabeza cabía?

Debería haber pensando más en ella misma.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _-El término «enfermera» existe en Japón desde el año 1876._


	4. You have been loved

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi; mientras que las canciones citadas son interpretadas y compuestas por Sia Furler.**

* * *

 **4**

 **You Have Been Loved**

 _Tú me disparaste, oh  
Tú llenaste mi copa, oh  
Tú navegaste mi bote  
Tú eras mi última esperanza  
Tomaste la última de mis esperanzas...  
_ _ **—Sia**_

* * *

Era totalmente distinto a esa época en la que Kikyou se fue de Kioto para estudiar, porque a pesar de todo sabían que ella iba a regresar. Entonces, sólo se encargaban de realizar sus tareas e intentar no discutir tanto entre ellos. Ahora, sin importar que se quedaran sentados esperando como niños buenos, eso jamás sucedería.

Kikyou estaba en otra zona, varias calles abajo de la casa donde había vivido desde siempre. O al menos en lo que se había convertido. _Cenizas y huesos_ , eso era todo. Él los vio, tuvo que hacerlo cuando le dieron junto a Kaede esos palillos con los que debían ponerlos en la urna.

Inuyasha fue tomado como un miembro de la familia estos últimos ocho años, así que se vio con la responsabilidad de participar en los ritos funerarios. Por eso estuvo presente en todo, sin posibilidad de huir de forma corpórea; sólo su conciencia iba y venía, cuando el tiempo se sentía pasar muy rápido o demasiado lento.

Él tuvo que permanecer todo un día en una habitación donde la gente que debería resultarle conocida se transformó en caras borrosa que soltaban palabras indescifrables —todos hablaban, todos soltaban quejidos lastimeros. ¿Por qué no había silencio? ¿Por qué no se iban?—; pero lo más difícil fue el evadir la presencia de la única persona que estaba recostada, con una tela blanca cubriéndole el rostro.

La presión en su pecho aumentaba cada que se descubría viendo hacia su dirección y después sus ojos huían hacia otra esquina o el piso, a algún lugar donde se mantuviera lejos de esas uñas azules, del mismo tono que tenían sus labios la última vez que la vio, cuando la sacaron de su habitación y vieron que todo se había acabado.

Inuyasha se la pasó contemplando sus manos y a veces el techo cuando no deseaba que las personas notaran la debilidad, que se sentía desmoronado y muy distante, como si fuera otro espectador más. No había gran diferencia teniendo en cuenta su inútil participación esos días que duró el encierro de Kikyou. Fueron sus órdenes. No quería que nadie entrara.

—¡Deja de estar jugando! —él le gritó mientras azotaba la puerta—. ¡Voy a tirar la pared! Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Ante la amenaza, Kikyou sólo permitió que una persona entrara y ese fue una de sus superiores. Tsubaki accedió a venir con desconfianza, pues jamás tuvo una relación muy cordial con su compañera, quien le disgustaba por tener opiniones diferentes a las suyas. Fue esa la razón por la que Kikyou le llamó, pues sabía que nadie más de sus conocidos podría preferir actuar profesionalmente antes que ceder ante el sentimentalismo y obligarle a renunciar a su decisión.

A nadie más le importaría menos el convertirse en el objeto de desprecio de Inuyasha y Kaede cuando les dijera que no la haría salir ni le atendería porque no existía nada más que pudiera hacer.

—¡Es tu trabajo! —él aulló, mientras la tomaba fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme.

Kaede no lo detuvo porque estaba concentrada azotando el puño contra la puerta, rogando por una respuesta: —Hermana, por favor. _Por favor…_ —pronto la piel de la muchacha se desgarró. La sangre brotó lentamente, al igual que sus lágrimas dispares.

—Eres una cobarde —Inuyasha escupió al momento que soltaba a Tsubaki bruscamente. Se sentía asqueado por el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca de su cara y que ella ni siquiera mostrara pena.

—Llámame como quieras, pero sólo hago lo que debo —la mujer se acomodó la ropa con indiferencia—. La neumonía de Kikyou ya no puede ser curada. Lo único que queda es que la enfermedad no se propague.

Kaede dejó su sitio en el suelo, donde se encontraba desparramada. Nadie se percató de cuándo se levantó. Fue tan rápida y repentina como el sonido de la bofetada.

Tsubaki perdió el equilibrio por el impacto, lo que provocó que chocara contra la pared. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y con ella se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja. La marca enrojecida no opacó su belleza de mirada salvaje.

—¡Lárgate! Nosotros nos haremos cargo —Kaede se colocó frente a la enfermera, obstaculizando su paso. Pero la mujer se levantó como si nada y empujó a la muchacha. Inuyasha colocó las manos en sus hombros para evitar que cayera.

—¿Para que entren e infecten a todo el barrio a causa de su estupidez? —Tsubaki tomó una silla y la colocó frente a la puerta. Así demostró sus intenciones cuando se sentó con los brazos cruzados—. No hay forma de que lo permita, y Kikyou me puso a cargo para evitar que eso ocurra, aunque a ninguno de los tres nos parezca.

La primera hora fue tomada como una batalla de orgullos para ver quién se rendía primero, una venganza después del insulto. Pero, cuando Tsubaki pasó toda la noche despierta en esa misma pose, quedó claro que acataría al pie de la letra la petición de Kikyou, la mujer que le desagradaba y astutamente le colocó en una situación donde debía escoger entre su odio o su código como enfermera.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Inuyasha le preguntó a la madera, y sólo recibió tosidos violentos como respuesta. Estos resonaban por todas partes, acompañando a los lamentos que Kaede soltaba en el pasillo, se le escapaban por más que se cubriera la boca.

—Por «quiénes» —Tsubaki soltó, la amargura sonó más a una exhalación de agotamiento—. A su forma, esa mujer siempre fue una egoísta.

Inuyasha mostró un rostro enfurecido, demostrando qué tanto le desagradaba el que hablara de ella de esa forma, el que usara la palabra «fue» como si ya hubiera _muerto —_ aún no podía sacer esa palabra de su boca—, como si no escuchara qué tanto se estaba esforzando del otro lado.

Lo sabía. Seguramente Tsubaki veía con más facilidad los errores de Kikyou, porque ella se equivocó de tantas formas pensando en lo que ella creía correcto —en ellos—. Pero, ¿cómo podía odiarla por eso? Lo intentó tantas veces y en cada una de ellas se sentía tan incapaz, como si estuviera acusando a un inocente.

Y en su cabeza, él siempre era el culpable.

—¿Vas a comer? —la voz de Kaede puso de nuevo su conciencia en su cuerpo, haciéndole parpadear para recordar el lugar y el momento.

Cierto, estaba en la cocina. Se suponía que bebía algo, pero no recordaba qué. Y ya había pasado una semana, el tiempo adecuado para sumergirte en un limbo, cuando las atenciones cesan y debes adaptarte a la ausencia.

Primero agitó la cabeza y después habló con una voz ronca, tan desconocida: —No —después se levantó. Salió, pero Kaede no le dijo nada por irse. Sólo se quedó viendo hacia al frente, hacia una pared, mientras mezclaba algo en una olla.

La muchacha por fin aceptó que su sabiduría y madurez siempre formaron parte de una fachada que ahora no era constante, que era fácil de ser despedazada cada que escuchaba las palabras de los clientes y vecinos que les visitaban para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien.

Al principio sólo asentía. Luego los labios temblaban cada que se relataban historias del pasado y se hablaba sobre agradecimientos pendientes y el futuro que nunca vendría. Kaede era vencida por el dolor, a pesar de cuánto luchara por impedirlo.

—Soy tan débil —se quejaba entre jadeos que trataba de cubrir con la manga de su kimono—. ¿Por qué no pude ser más fuerte para ella?

Inuyasha también se sentía como un incompetente con una falsa fortaleza y huía por haber hecho una promesa que fue incapaz de mantener. Sólo caminaba, yendo de calle en calle, entre el flujo de gente que seguía sonriendo y llevando una vida normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Él era el único opaco y vacío.

«Está bien, está bien.»

Aquella vez no supo si estaba imaginado esos murmullos que oía tan claramente. Aún lo hacía, por más que quisiera escapar de ellos.

«No te preocupes.»

Por más que corriera, se colaban en su cabeza, al igual que la impotencia y la culpa. El deseo de ser capaz de volver en el tiempo y hacer tantas cosas diferentes. Al menos tener la oportunidad de decir algo. La capacidad de decir palabras que le ayudaran en medio de una desesperación en la que Kikyou debió convencerse a ella misma de que estaba bien el rendirse.

«Eres fuerte.»

Que no sufriría al saber que no volvería a verlos ni crecería a su lado. Sólo desaparecería.

«No duele.»

Inuyasha terminó su caminata de la culpa cuando la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus casas, cenando o preparándose para dormir. Él no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo se sentó frente a la tienda, en el mismo lugar donde una vez vio el amanecer acompañado de una persona que parecía brillar. En cambio, se encontraba solo esta vez, y le pesó tanto con la intensidad de la verdad acumulada.

Estaba maldito. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, como si su piel supurara veneno.

—¿Si jamás me hubiera quedado, tú…? —«¿Tú seguirías aquí?» era lo que intentaba decir, pero no pudo, la pregunta se le quedó atorada.

La garganta dolía con tanta intensidad que casi parecía un castigo por suprimir aquello que debía ser natural. El porqué dejó de ser una pregunta para convertirse en una sensación. Se metió en la piel, traspasó tejidos.

Y, al querer deshacerse del nudo, sólo soltó un jadeo que sonó a un «ah» ahogado y, lo que resguardó con tanto recelo, fue liberado. Al menos tuvo la capacidad de modular su voz, siendo el movimiento de sus hombros lo único que podría revelar lo que ocurría, si no estuviera tan oscuro ahí afuera.

No sabía que podía romperse de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **NOTA** :_

 _-El mensaje de «Tú has sido amado» no sólo es por parte de Inuyasha. También es algo que debió haber pensado Kikyou —«Tú has sido amado. Tú serás amado»—. Puede partir de muchas direcciones._


	5. My love

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a la creativa cabeza de Rumiko Takahashi; mientras que las canciones citadas son interpretadas y compuestas por Sia Furler.**

* * *

 **5**

 **My love**

 _Ahora soy fuerte  
Tú me diste todo  
Tú me diste todo lo que tenías  
Y ahora estoy en casa…  
—_ **Sia**

* * *

Las criadas y amas de casa caminaban por la calle, comprando todo aquello que les faltara en casa. Inuyasha hacía lo mismo esa mañana, aunque no acostumbraba a encargarse de esas tareas —todo a causa de su supuesta falta de habilidad a la hora de escoger bien—. Aún sabiéndolo, él mismo se puso a ello porque necesitaba salir y, seguramente, Kaede estaba harta de él.

No se sentía como un pensamiento extremista o negativo, sino una verdad incuestionable. La etapa en la que apenas se dirigían la palabra se acabó, cambiando a una en la que ninguno se soportaba. Cualquier comentario era tomado muy personal, así que los roses ocurrían diariamente. Inuyasha gritaba y Kaede respondía con comentarios cortantes en un volumen moderado, como diciéndole con ello que era quien tenía la razón.

Nadie la tenía, sólo buscaban en quién descargar sus frustraciones. Ambos debían tenerlo muy en claro, pero no podían impedirlo porque siempre había algo más que soltar, quejas que hacer, herir antes de sentir el dolor propio… Y eso tendía a agotarlos.

Inuyasha terminó rápido sus compras, pero no fue directo a casa —aún no había descansado suficiente de él mismo—. En lugar de eso, dio la media vuelta y recorrió un camino que creyó olvidado.

Los adornos demasiado ostentosos que parecían vulgares se veían diferentes bajo el sol del medio día, al igual que la gente que se podían confundir con facilidad con las personas «comunes». Sólo se veían más malhumorados, algunos con los cabellos despeinados y el rostro sucio, pues sus horarios eran diferentes al resto y ellos acababan de levantarse.

Con una iluminación diferente, a Inuyasha le costó bastante el recordar el lugar donde cayó y pidió ayuda con su llanto, con tanta sinceridad que por primera vez uno de sus ruegos fue escuchado. Lo que jamás podría olvidar era el establecimiento que, sólo cuando se hizo mayor, entendió el tipo de comercio al que se dedicaba.

Al igual del por qué estaba ahí, él desconocía qué era lo que pensaba encontrar al llegar, si planeaba hacer algo tan iluso como buscar una especie de justicia con su propia mano. Quizá sólo quería comprobarlo él mismo. Había escuchado que los negocios de esa zona estaban cerrando, así que deseaba verlo.

Las noticias no se equivocaron: la puerta de madera se encontraba cerrada para siempre, y eso le provocó una enorme satisfacción, aunque acompañada con un regusto amargo al final.

El sitio se veía descuidado. Nadie le prestaba atención, además de él y una silueta de un hombre que se encontraba inclinado frente a la entrada. Inuyasha se extrañó al darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba dejando una flor sobre el empedrado y, al levantarse, fue obvio el que se trataba de un monje.

Inuyasha no ocultó su observación y el que estuviera a unos metros de distancia le facilitó las cosas al joven para que se diera cuenta de que era objeto de su interés. El _shakujou_ del hombre resonó, avisando que se ponía en movimiento, caminado hacia el muchacho que seguía viéndole como un maleducado.

Más de cerca, Inuyasha se paralizó al ser descubierto por ese muchacho que inclinó la cabeza, igual de sorprendido que él. No había conocido a nadie más con ese mismo color de ojos.

—¿Inuyasha? —el monje abrió la boca para decir su nombre.

—Miroku… —cuando él le llamó por el suyo, obtuvo una sonrisa amplia de su parte.

—Sabía que eras tú. Ese rostro malhumorado no se puede confundir —Miroku sonaba diferente, más maduro, pero el destello en su mirada era casi infantil. Algunas cosas se mantenían y otras cambiaban totalmente.

Inuyasha fue invitado por Miroku a una casa de té donde fueron los primeros clientes. A diferencia del mayor, era su primera vez en ese tipo de establecimiento y el ver a su compañero bebiendo alcohol le impactó, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya era un adulto. Una persona de apariencia confiada que se podía desenvolver con facilidad, que habló familiarmente con la encargada como si la conociera desde siempre.

—Por cierto, ¿está Koharu? Me gustaría saludarla —la sonrisa deslumbrante de Miroku le aseguró doblemente el ser escuchado con atención. Su petición fue cumplida y la mujer salió. En pocos minutos una camarera entró. Era una muchacha bajita, con pecas y mirada nerviosa, _tan joven_.

Inuyasha se llevó el té verde a los labios y observó la escena extraña: Miroku susurrándole algo a la niña y ésta cubriéndose el rostro, como avergonzada. Después el monje se atrevió a deslizar su mano dentro de la manga del kimono de Koharu, un contacto que resultaba demasiado íntimo. Otro intercambio de susurros terminó cuando la muchacha les dejó solos.

Cualquiera comenzaría a hacerse ideas extrañas sobre lo ocurrido, sobre un coqueteo o hasta una invitación oficial para la compra, pero Inuyasha era bueno observando. A pesar del disfraz y la actuación, vio el papel que Miroku ocultó en la ropa de Koharu y después las lágrimas que ella intentó ocultar.

«Esta noche. Lejos» fueron las palabras que pudo leer de sus labios. No necesitó nada más. Él podía distinguir una promesa y el llanto ocasionado por la esperanza, la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo en un lugar seguro.

Miroku vio entendimiento en sus ojos y le agradeció con un asentimiento su silencio. Entonces Inuyasha sintió el impulso de agradecerle, pero no supo la razón. ¿Por lo que hacía? ¿Por no convertirse en alguien a quien pudiera detestar? ¿Por seguir con vida?

Con los gritos de los niños que jugaban en la calle de fondo, los amigos que jamás creyeron reencontrarse se dieron la tarea de conocerse de nuevo. Así Inuyasha se enteró de cómo, una tarde, él fue reconocido por uno de los amigos de su difunto padre que se lo llevó lejos, donde le enseñó todo lo que sabía y terminó convirtiéndose en un monje, un trabajo que ni siquiera él se esperaba.

—Ahora háblame de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?

Las preguntas le sonaron complicadas, pues Inuyasha se supo incapaz de resumir la mitad de su vida en una breve conversación.

—No mucho —comenzó, sin estar satisfecho por la respuesta—. Como tú, alguien se encargó de mí —su garganta dolió un poco, pero continuó hablando—. Trabajo en una botica. Aunque seguramente se convierta en otra cosa en unos años —aunque no se lo dijera, confiaba en las capacidades de Kaede, quien aún deseaba seguir los pasos que fueron trazados delante de ella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Miroku habló con completa sinceridad. Esos ojos que lo reflejaban todo se lo demostraron.

Inuyasha tomó el último trago de su té y colocó el vaso a un lado.

—Cuando miro hacia atrás pienso que quizá me fue bien. Mejor de lo que hubiera estado encontrándome solo —ninguno de los dos se encontraría ahí, frente a frente, sin la ayuda que les fue brindada por personas bondadosas.

—Perdóname —Miroku borró la sonrisa esporádica que apareció en su rostro, cambiándola por el seño fruncido de la confusión—. Estuve esperándote todo el tiempo que tuve, pero Mushin ya no podía quedarse más. No apareciste, y tampoco pude dar contigo.

—No. Terminé en otro barrio. No había forma de que me encontraras —Inuyasha balbuceó. Jamás esperó una disculpa, no la pediría porque no la creía necesaria. Todos esos años lo único que quiso saber era si se encontraba bien, no obtener una compensación.

Pero, al parecer, Miroku cargaba con una falta que no podía perdonarse: —Aun así, seguí pensando todo este tiempo que debería haberte buscado más. Pero no podía hacerlo apropiadamente si ni siquiera me encontraba en esta ciudad.

—No te disculpes. No te culpo por nada.

—Ahora ya lo sé —el monje soltó una larga exhalación, con ella estaba soltando parte del peso que cargó en su conciencia—. No sabes cuánto necesitaba escucharlo —después se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y dio una carcajada que Inuyasha contestó con un chasquido de su lengua.

Era un adulto, pero seguía preocupándose por todo.

El resto de la comida pasó de una forma más agradable, con Miroku haciéndole bromas respecto a su aura de anciano regañón o comentando su cabello, el cual aún llevaba largo. La atmósfera de comodidad continuó cuando salieron del negocio, sin embargo, supieron que no duraría por siempre. No cuando debían partir en direcciones contrarias.

Miroku fue el primero en ponerlo sobre la mesa, aceptándolo sin aparente dificultad: —Lo único que me ataba a este lugar era la culpa de haberte dejado atrás. Pero ahora… Supongo que estoy mejor.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Hoy en la noche. Sólo estoy de paso —el guiño breve le trató con complicidad, aunque su jugueteo no logró animarle del todo.

—Entiendo. Fue bueno verte —Inuyasha fue sorprendido por un tacto familiar, por unas palmadas en el hombro que le hicieron levantar de nuevo el rostro.

—Quita esa cara lastimera y dime tu dirección. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpido como para volver a dejarte sólo así?

—¿Entonces vas a regresar? —su voz sonó tan necesitada, mas él no le dio importancia. Avergonzarse sería un precio demasiado bajo si le aseguraban que esta no sería otra despedida del tipo en que dos personas jamás volverían a toparse. Ya se había cansado de eso.

—El mundo es muy grande y aun así nos volvimos a encontrar. No hay razón para no volverlo a hacer —Su amigo era sabio, demasiado listo como para contradecirlo, por eso confío en lo que le dijo.

Miroku se alejó con otra de sus sonrisas destellantes. Esa era la manera con la que se enfrentaba a la vida un niño que una vez se quedó solo y fue usado. Un hombre que le regaló una flor a su infancia rota como señal de perdón, y que trabajaba para ayudar a la gente como él. De eso se trataba el seguir adelante.

Inuyasha llegó a su casa muy cerca del atardecer, por lo que no fue extraño el ser recibido por uno de los regaños de Kaede. Ella estaba dispuesta a ser más dura, hasta que se topó con su rostro y notó que no tenía intención alguna de comenzar una pelea.

—¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar —le dijo, mientras tomaba los vegetales y los colocaba en algún lugar de la cocina.

Inuyasha resopló. Fue la mejor respuesta que halló por el temor en Kaede que le dejaba claro que ella tampoco deseaba quedarse sola.

—Ni aunque quisiera. Ahora tengo que cuidar de ti.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola, pero agradezco tu preocupación —ella contestó, lo más cercano a su versión del pasado. Se sentía bien el deshacerse de la hostilidad y poner a un lado la desconfianza.

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Frente a él estaba una alacena y, dentro de ella, había una caja que guardaba botones de diferentes formas y colores. Todavía no, pero sabía que volvería a tomarla con curiosidad como lo hizo tiempo atrás.

Kikyou estaba ahí, en cada centímetro de esa pequeña casa, de la tienda que ayudó a administrar y las calles que recorrió por veinte años, las personas que ayudó. Resultaría imposible el intentar huir de una presencia que también formaba parte de él mismo.

Seguía doliendo, pero creía con todas sus fuerzas que algún día sería capaz de decir su nombre sin arrepentimientos ni sentir que de alguna forma le había fallado. Sin temor a desgastar su memoria. Y, aunque no fuera hábil hablando de sus sentimientos, existía una palabra que podía englobar bastantes.

«Gracias» por contribuir en ser la persona que era, por hacerle un espacio en su familia, por darle un trabajo, por otorgarle otra oportunidad de vivir una vida donde podía hacerse con sus propias decisiones. A pesar de lo complicadas que se tornaban las cosas, «gracias» por reservar un lugar importante en su corazón.

«Gracias y hasta pronto.»

* * *

 _Me tomaron meses el terminar estos songfics y, cuando leo lo que escribí primero, me llevo muchas sorpresas por los contrastes sobre lo que pensaba mi yo de ese entonces con el de ahora. Este ha sido el fic más sincero y hasta personal que he escrito, no en el sentido de la historia —eso ya abarca el área de la ficción—, pero sí en las "sensaciones"._

 _Hay personas que tienen serios problemas, y por medio de sus elecciones, de las experiencias y de otras personas pueden ser capaces de solucionarlos, aprender de ellos._

 _Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
